List of Errors
The List of Errors is a page which marks the series' certain notorious animation errors, even (though rare occasion) in the plot. Animation Errors In General *In the beginning of the theme song, when Randy dressed as the Ninja is standing on the school, he has visibly black eyes instead of his normal blue eyes. *During the hallway scene in which the characters are shown in the theme song, Morgan's hair and lips are blue, instead of their normal color of purple. *There are many times where one or more characters in the background appear in two different places. **For example, in the bathroom during "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge", Debbie Kang is standing behind Howard, but in another shot, she's standing near the door next to Julian. *One normal and constant error is whenever a hairstyle switches sides, like Theresa's hair streaks and Morgan's ponytail. This seems to have lessened in some recent episodes. **A more obvious example of this is in "Night of the Living McFizzles", when Howard's zombie face keeps switching sides. Season 1 *During one scene in the Norrisville High Talent Show in "So U Think U Can Stank", Howard appears to be in two places at once. *In the overview of "House of 1,000 Boogers" some of the characters can be seen twice. *After admitting his secret identity because of McFist's device in "30 Seconds to Math", Randy's eyes are normal, when they were yellow earlier, as Howard walks through the crowd in a shot. *In "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch", when Randy jumps out of the fake chimney, the chair next to him is empty. But in the next scene, Bash and "Santa" are sitting in it. **In the same episode, Randy uses his old sword, but also uses Ninja Rage, which he learned after he got his new sword. *In "Ninja Camp" when Mac Antfee is holding up the book of the loyalty oath of the same name, the storyboard can still be seen on the far right corner of it's cover. *In "Dawn of the Driscoll", when Randy and Viceroy first get in the car, Mrs. Driscoll is wearing her lab coat. However, when they reached Jerry's secret hideout, Mrs. Driscoll is wearing her skeleton costume again, in the same episode at the end when Randy and Howard look into Mrs. Driscoll's class room Randy is seen with his cow costume but in the next part the cow costume is gone *in the same episode when talking to mrs. driscoll while holding jerry's head, the red line going around the mask appears to detach from the top of randy's eye. *In "Viva El Nomicon" when Randy is trying to open the Nomicon, Randy's mask can be seen with no lines on the lower part of it. **At the beginning after Randy bumps into Bash the under of his eyes and the right tip of his teeth are a dark blue instead of a light blue. *In "Monster Dump"'s beginning, when we see the back of all of the students, we see that Randy doesn't have his book bag with him. The camera moves to another shot, then goes back to the shot of the back of the students, where we see that Randy has his book bag with him this time. *At the start of "Wave Slayers" as Randy jumps into the slayer, his face and hair quickly changes to when he is splashed with water despite it not happening yet. *In "Wave Slayers" while Randy narrates on the slayer for a single frame, his head is partially unattached to his neck. *Also when Coach Green tells them there forfeiting randy says "that's wonk!" but no one's mouth moves. *In "Evil Spirit Week", Howard is wearing his western outfit in the cowboy cafeteria, but when he gets on top of the vending machine, he's wearing his normal attire. *In "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja", after the The Sorcerer says he learned the Ninja's secret identity, McFist raises his right hand to his chin, showing his normal hand, not his robot arm. *In "Hip Hopocalypse Now", Howard is wearing shades during the rap battle, and takes them off before he hands the microphone to Randy. But while Randy's rapping, Howard is dancing in the background with the shades back on again. A scene later, his shades are off again. *Steve Riley is supposed to be a robot made by McFist to beat Norrisville High at chess in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". But a human Steve Riley, along with other Flackville High students, keep appearing as a background character in various episodes. *Throughout "The Ninja Identity" and "The Ninja Supremacy", Howard is wearing a costume with gray hair for the history report he and Randy worked together on. But when Randy pulls the Ninja Mask off of Howard, his normal hair and eyebrows are seen before they're back to gray in the next shot. *Howard is wearing a girl disguise in "Enter the Nomicon", but in a shot where Randy and Howard's backs are seen while they watch Mac Antfee, Howard is wearing his usual outfit until the next shot. **In the same episode, while Randy is firing the Ninja Air Fist, Randy completely disappears from the background for a millisecond. *During the parade in "Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel!", Theresa is twirling in front of Norrisville High's float while the marching band is surrounding it. In a later shot, the band is holding a Robo-Ape balloon while Theresa, dressed in her Halloween costume, is holding it with them. *in sorceror in love when randy swoons his bottom eyelids are pitch black. *in the same episode when the sorceress kisses howard for a few frames her necklace is going into her neck. *in Pranks_for_Nothing as randy runs out of the scene he's cut off before he leaves the screen. *In "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", Theresa and Bucky are stanked in the school right before the Sorcerer spots Julian, but later they are seen still with the tour group at McFist's factory. *in the same episode when first ninja sits down he suddenly gains a third arm for a few frames. *also in the sequence where howard explains randy to first ninja, he blinks but his pupils can still be seen over his eyelids. *as well when the screen zooms out to show past norrisville there are people standing on buildings and trees. *again when first ninja grabs the sorceror's arm and pulls it his right arm turns completely black. *even more so when first ninja rolled onto the building after punching the sorceror his foldup detaches from his belt. Season 2 *In "Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser", the destroyed Laser Bots disappear after the mobs point at Randy and Howard. *During his fight in "Mastermind of Disastermind" as Randy is thrown into the pole and looks toward the robot, it appears his arm is going into his neck * In "Snow-Klahoma!", at one point, the Ninja has two scarves. * In "When Howie Met Randy", when the Ninja of '05 first appears, his right hand glove is missing, , and in the next frame, the glove is on. * In "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" as Howard grabs Randy's shirt when he jumps to stop the Roboape for a single frame his fingers appear on his chest after his hand has already moved. * In the "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" when Viceroy is explaining the soupcicles to McFist the outline of his hair vanishes for a few frames, this one is much more noticeable. * In "Living in Shooblivion" when Randy jumps onto Mick's books his feet our nowhere near standing on them being pretty far apart. * In "Ninjception" in the first scene where the chaos pearl/sorcerer ball explodes the stripes on randy's right hand suddenly vanish. * In "Rorg: A Hero of a Past" when Randy goes into ninja rage his eyes are'nt glowing as they've done in the past. * In "The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High", after everyone has put on the helmets, Randy has no torso for a brief shot with him and Howard. * In the same as the kids are being armored up by the principal program Morgan wears a strange blue t-shirt for a brief shot instead of her usual attire * In "Big Trouble in Little Norrisville" , when cloaked Julian got Randy's scarf, he has two fingers but when holding the scarf, his fingers turned three. Plot Errors *Although this is probably just because episodes have separate plots, Randy finds the "freeing the chicken" step of the Ninja Air Fist hilarious in "Monster Drill", but is actually afraid of chickens in "McFear Factor". *In "Swampy Seconds", Randy learns Catfish's name when he is captured, but without explanation he knows Catfish's last name is Booray later on while trying to save Howard. *When Randy wakes up in "Ninjaception", Randy and Howard are apparently capable of touching a Chaos Pearl without getting corrupted by it, which they originally weren't able to do in "Julian's Birthday Surprise". randy_theme_pic.jpg|Randy with black eyes RandyBug.png|Randy without yellow eyes Howardbug.png|Howard in two places at once Tumblr inline mscbyuemsZ1qz4rgp.jpg|Howard in his western outfit... Tumblr inline mscbzuHiNk1qz4rgp.jpg|...And now Howard in his normal outfit seconds later. Therealsteveriley.png|The mysteriously human Steve Riley. He's a real boy! Tumblr mzo5r3homD1r53v56o1 1280.jpg|Theresa, dressed up as Stevens from Halloween, can be seen with the band. im.jpg|Normal arm Ninja air fist fail.png|Missing Randy while doing the Air Fist No lines.jpg|No line on lower part of mask Morgan error.jpg|Look at Morgan on right Randy with cow costume.png|Randy with cow costume Randy without costume.png|Randy without cow costume (Same Ep) Error.png|under his eyes and right tip of teeth are dark blue 2015-04-30 120943.png|Right hand glove missing Ninja of '05 1.jpg|Back on again Randy with no body.png|linktext=Randy with no torso https://49.media.tumblr.com/5d8778a0419b97ca7435e235955e896f/tumblr_nqu57bQhXM1sd7pzbo1_500.gif rc animation error.png|randy gets cut off of the scene to soon rc it somehow got worse.jpg|handless sai's! reference - Copy - Copy.jpg|mcfists robot arm is suddenly normal Untitled - Copy.png|extra fingers(the juice that's fish to swim) reference - Copy.jpg|when the outline of your hair vanishes b48a8f7b7bc1711e1b3c1c95a761899259b75c9ar1-1516-1307v2_hq - Copy (2).jpg|look at his neck b48a8f7b7bc1711e1b3c1c95a761899259b75c9ar1-1516-1307v2_hq - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|randy makes the same face he makes when howard hits him w/ water while jumping into the slayer b48a8f7b7bc1711e1b3c1c95a761899259b75c9ar1-1516-1307v2_hq - Copy - Copy - Copy (2).jpg|morgans changes shirts suddenly(also flute girl's hair) 65d99e5a-60b8-4388-802b-a858b1264a7b.jpg|when you get hit so hard the stripes on your wrist fly off(see his right hand) b48a8f7b7bc1711e1b3c1c95a761899259b75c9ar1-1516-1307v2_hq - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|randy's feet our far from landing on the books b48a8f7b7bc1711e1b3c1c95a761899259b75c9ar1-1516-1307v2_hq - Copy (7) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|i don't even know what to call this.. 3c7954fbc3973922999692213ac77ef7423e78ddr1-1366-768v2_hq.jpg|EYES b111b5ea5dd66f636521b32939a707f0bb9af756r1-1500-1938v2_hq.jpg|that's not how you book bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (2).jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (10) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|randy's head disconnects from his neck bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (12) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg|randy's eyes are'nt glowing black eyelids.jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (9) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (27) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28603f6ecddb38c0afd663a0d0r1-1366-768v2_hq - Copy (28) - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg bbffdbefdd05ac28copy (3) - Copy.jpg Category:Errors